


The easiest thing

by OlisDrabbles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), Parent Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Parent Merlin (Merlin), Parenthood, Pining, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlisDrabbles/pseuds/OlisDrabbles
Summary: Arthur stopped and turned him on his back, gently tickling his little belly until the baby was squealing out laughter.“Careful, he'll get the hiccups.” Merlin said softly. Arthur glanced at him and met his gaze, finding so much love there. He looked away and instead smiled at his baby, leaning down to pepper his face in kisses. “Of course, we wouldn't want that,”orThe mother of Arthur's child leaves and Arthur has no idea what to do. Merlin steps up.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 325





	The easiest thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciomerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomerlin/gifts).



> Just a quick thing i wrote when i felt like it, because my lovely friend Tara wanted a dad Arthur fic and i happen to be weak for Merthur as dads. I hope you all like it, but i mostly hope Tara likes it. Also Sim, but that's just because I'm a sim's-fics stan.
> 
> Also i was gonna have the kid call Arthur daddy but i couldn't stop laughing every time i used it so ig we're going french and using papa 💀

Merlin always knew he wanted to have children when he was old enough, but he never really expected it to happen quite the way it did.

5 years ago, Merlin got a call late in the afternoon. It was Arthur, his breathing was quick and uncontrolled and sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Merlin had never heard him in that state before, so he was out of his flat within minutes, hurrying to get to his best friend. When he arrived, the last thing he expected was to find him carrying a few days old sleeping baby and trying not to have a panic attack. Who would've guessed it would end up being one of the best days of their lives?

•---•---•

“Dada! Dada! Wake up!”

Merlin groaned and flipped on his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. It was way too early for this. “That's what you get for spending all night writing.” A voice came from the door, and Merlin could hear the infuriating smirk in it. The smug bastard.

“Fry off, Arthur.”

“Papa said we can have pancakes for breakfast!” The smaller voice yelled again. Merlin gave up and flipped around again, squinting his eyes open and looking at his son, who's big dark blue eyes looked beyond excited. “Did he now?” He mumbled, attempting to rub the sleep away from his eyes and letting out a big, breathy yawn. “Tell papa to make them, then.”

Arthur can't cook for shit.

“Papa?” Will said softly, looking over at his father who was gaping, still leaned on the door. “Oh Will, I would, but you know I only know how to make the dark ones.” He came over to sit on the edge of the bed and gently brush Will's thick blonde fringe off his forehead, giving him an apologetic smile. The boy scrunched his nose up in distaste and promptly turned back to Merlin, giving him those god damned puppy eyes. The pout was a rather mean addition, too. Merlin sighed in resignation. “ _Fine_ , c'mere, bubba.” Merlin raised his arm, and just like that the pout was replaced by a big, beautiful smile. Will moved closer and he pulled the boy down into a hug, kissing his little blonde head. He looked up at Arthur, finding the man staring at them with a loving smile on his face.

•---•---•

“Did you wash your hands?” Merlin raised a brow as he set the plates down, high enough uncle Gaius would be impressed. He smiled at Will's little dutiful nod, feeling so ridiculously fond of him. “Very good,” He praised, giving the little boy a kiss on the head, then looking up at his father, who was just sitting down, preparing to dive in. “And you?” Merlin asked, accusing. He couldn't help but smile slightly when Arthur's mouth fell open, looking scandalised. “But-"

“No buts. Hands, go.”

“Yeah, papa, wash your hands. That's _gross_.” Will huffed, grinning happily at getting the chance to reprimand his dad. Oh, how he loved his boy.

“Will!” Arthur gasped, mock hurt. He let out a melodramatic sigh and stood up, walking to the bathroom with a pout. Merlin sat down and winked at Will, giving him a high five and letting him pull a pancake onto his plate.

•---•---•

_“Hey, hey, Arthur. Breathe.” Merlin put his hands on Arthur's shoulders, ducking his head slightly so he force their gazes to meet. The baby was on the balcony with Morgana, who hurried over as soon as she heard what happened. Arthur first needed time to calm down, he was too overwhelmed at the moment. “I can't, Merlin, I can't.” He gasped, biting back tears as he shook his head. Merlin’s heart nearly broke at the sight. “I can't do it alone. I can't raise a kid on my own. I have, no, idea. What to do.” Tears finally broke through the wall, sliding down sharp cheeks and leaving nothing but a damp trail behind. Merlin wiped them away, shaking his head. Heartbroken that Arthur would ever think that. That he would believe he had no one. “You're not, Arthur, you're not alone-" Merlin tried desperately, but to no avail,_

_“I am.” Arthur denied quietly, gently shaking his head. Merlin grabbed his face. He felt desperate. To make him believe. “No, Artie, you're-"_

_“ **I AM!** ” Arthur snapped, causing him to flinch away. He rarely ever has that tone directed at him, no matter how temperamental Arthur gets. No matter what Merlin has done to annoy him. He instantly looked ashamed, further locking himself away from Merlin. There was no worse feeling than seeing it happen right before his eyes. “I am.” Arthur repeated, much softer this time. He wrapped his arms around his middle, shielding himself. From **Merlin**. It was like a stab to the heart. “She's gone.” He whispered, the tears in his eyes building up. “She left with barely a word, Merls. Like I was nothing. Like **we** were nothing. She's gone, and I’m alone. I have nobody- I-”_

_“ **YOU HAVE ME!** ” Merlin cried out, his face crumpling in pain. Arthur lifted his head and looked at him, shocked at the outburst, but Merlin couldn't hold it back. It hurt too much. To be tossed to the side and forgotten. Ever since Arthur met that damn woman. “You’ve always had me, Arthur..” He whispered, tears rolling down his face as he let out the softest sob, finally letting out what he's been holding back for years._

•---•---•

“Aren't you going to draw the nose?” Arthur asked with a little amused smile, watching his son as he drew Merlin, who was currently in their room, working. Will shook his head stubbornly, unfazed by the missing feature, as always.

“How is dada gonna breathe, then?”

“Dada can figure it out. He can do anything.” Well, that was true. Merlin really could do anything if he put his determined head into it. It was almost like magic. Arthur sighed and shook his head at his son's antics, deciding to let it be and focusing on his own drawing of the man, which had considerably smaller eyes and lips than Will's. The nose wasn't missing either.

“Can we get a doggy?” Will asked all of a sudden, catching Arthur off guard. He furrowed his brow and looked up. Did Merlin put him up to this? He's been trying to convince him for years.

“Where did that come from?” He raised his brows, watching Will do a little innocent shrug as he drew on Merlin's ink black curls. “Cecilia got one. A little red one with long ears. She gets to pet her and brush her and she sleeps in her bed.” He mumbled, reaching over to grab another coloured pencil. Ah yes, Lance mentioned something about Gwen wanting an Irish Setter. Looks like her big brown eyes finally worked.

“Dogs are a lot of work, you know.”

“I know...” Will replied quietly, slumping as if he already got the answer. He was never one to push a request, accepting defeat as soon as he didn't get an instant yes. Arthur sighed heavily, reaching over to fondly ruffle his locks and smiling when the boy pushed him away, yelping in complaint. Jesus, what was he going to do with his two boys? They were far too cute for his good.

“Not yet, alright? It's not a no, just not yet.” Arthur answered, and the beaming look of happiness he got in return was worth it all.

•---•---•

“Be gentle, Will,” Merlin called, chuckling as he watched the boy inspect Rosie's long, fluffy ear. The pup didn't seem to mind, biting at her rubber bone as she sat in little Cecilia's lap. The 3 of them were just the cutest.

“He's so in love with that dog already, you seriously need to convince Arthur to agree to getting one.” Gwen snorted, smiling gently and bringing up her cup of coffee to take a sip. Merlin sighed heavily, leaning back on the couch. If Arthur wasn’t so damn stubborn...

“I will, but it’ll take a while to get into that thick head of his. I bet if I suggested a cat he'd be down in a heartbeat.” Merlin grumbled, receiving a laugh from his friend. “Oh, definitely.” She mused, agreeing. Arthur absolutely adored cats. They were just as salty and snappy yet cuddly and soft at the same time, as he was. It was a bit ridiculous, especially considering how good his puppy face was.

The two of them kind of just watched the two kids for a while, not minding the silence. It was comfortable. Will was petting the puppy and staring at his friend as she told him about the dog park Lance took her to and all the pups she saw there. It was a precious sight, really. Merlin could watch them forever.

“I really admire you, you know?” Gwen said suddenly, out of absolutely nowhere. Merlin furrowed his brows in confusion and glanced at her, silently asking her to elaborate and clear his confusion. She just stared at him for a moment before letting out a soft sigh and nodding at the kids. “He's not biologically yours, a woman that _hated_ you gave birth to him.” She whispered, sounding sad. For him. “I remember how broken you were, when you heard Arthur got her pregnant. You didn't leave your flat for days because you thought that was it. That you lost him.”

Merlin swallowed and looked away, down at the tea in his hands. He didn't like thinking about Vivian. That just... wasn't a great time in his life. Gwen didn't seem to take his reaction as a sign to stop, though. “And then Will was born and she left him and Arthur needed someone and you stepped in without any hesitation. None of that mattered to you, and you gave that boy the family he deserved. And I admire you for it.” He could feel her eyes on him. Merlin took a deep breath and rubbed his eye, finally taking the courage to look back at her. Gwen just smiled and put her hand on his shoulder, comforting. “I can't even imagine how hard it must've been.” She said sadly. Merlin shook his head no, looking over at Will. His little boy. His _son_.

“Loving him was the easiest thing I've ever done.” Merlin whispered, because _God_ , he meant it. He’d say it a million times and mean it every time, because that was _his son_.

•---•---•

_“My god, look at you. So handsome.” Arthur said with a dramatic gasp, making the little 5 month old boy look at him in shock, eyes wide and so, so blue. Arthur laughed as he made the tiniest noise and shoved a finger into his own mouth, looking so bloody precious. “Yeah, you are.” He nodded seriously. “You're a lucky one, got all your looks from your dad.”_

_“Hopefully he doesn't get his dad's arrogance to go along with it.” A voice suddenly rang out. Arthur looked up and grinned. “Merlin! Good morning.” He greeted with a little hum, smiling down at Will when he squealed happily, recognising Merlin's voice. Emerging from the hallway, Merlin smiled and came over to the couch, so he could sit next to them. Arthur watched as he cupped Will's little face, kissing his nose. “Indeed.” Merlin agreed, leaning back against the couch but keeping his hand on Will's lap so the baby could thoroughly inspect it. “First time It’s sunny out this week, don't even need my umbrella.”_

_“Now that's monumental.”_

_“I know right?”_

_Arthur snorted and looked down at little Will, bouncing him in his lap and grinning when he started laughing in delight. Oh, how he loved his laugh. So open and pure. He could listen to it all day. Arthur stopped and turned him on his back, gently tickling his little belly until the baby was squealing out laughter._

_“Careful, he'll get the hiccups.” Merlin said softly. Arthur glanced at him and met his gaze, finding so much love there. He looked away and instead smiled at his baby, leaning down to pepper his face in kisses. “Of course, we wouldn't want that,” He cooed, picking him up and gently giving him to Merlin so he could get himself a drink._

_“Hello there,” Arthur heard Merlin say as he stood and walked off to the kitchen. He poured himself some water and leaned on the counter, drinking it while keeping his eyes on the two. Merlin was holding the baby up to his chest, quietly caressing his face and talking to him, looking at him like he was the most precious treasure. Arthur put down the glass and silently walked closer, leaning on a wall and resting his head on it as he watched._

_Eventually, Merlin noticed the silence and looked up. Blue met azure, and Arthur decided._

_“I love you.” He said. Just like that. Like it was the easiest thing in the world. Because that's how it felt. Simple. He loved him._

_For a few moments Merlin just stared, dumbstruck. But then that stunning smile spread across his face and everything was perfect._

_“I love you too.”_

•---•---•

“Papa!”

“Will!”

Merlin watched with a smile as Will ran off to Arthur. He closed the door and took off his jacket, leaving it up on the hanger and taking off his shoes. “Will~, forget something?” Merlin mused, snorting when he heard a tiny gasp, and then the patter of feet quickly coming back. Will left his shoes and gave Merlin his jacket before yet again running off to greet his dad.

“How was it? Did you have fun?” Arthur asked enthusiastically, lifting him in onto his lap and smiling at Will's happy nod.

“We played with Rosie! She kept licking me!”

“ _Really_?”

“Yeah! Her tail wags so _fast_!”

“She must've been very happy to play with the two of you, then.”

Merlin chuckled and sat down next to Arthur, instantly getting two tiny feet in his lap. Arthur turned his head and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before returning his attention on their son, happy to listen to his tales.

•---•---•

“Be honest, did you put him up to this dog thing?” Arthur said when he slipped into bed that night. Merlin furrowed his brows then raised one, silently judging him. “No.” He replied despite the stupidity of the question, then turned the bedside light off and settled down with a sigh.

“You sure?” Arthur asked, and he could hear the smile in his voice. God, he was annoying. “Yes, Arthur. You wouldn't even be asking if you were there to see him. He just loves the dog. That's it. He practically didn't move away from her the whole time we were there, not that Cece minded. She loves her just as much." Merlin sighed, turning on his side, away from Arthur. He wanted _sleep_. They _deprived_ him of it this morning.

He heard a soft hum, and then arms were wrapping around him and a chest was pressing up to his back, a head coming to rest on his neck. “You maaad at me?” Arthur cooed, making him reopen his eyes, exasperated. “No, you idiot. I'm tired.”

“You sound pretty mad to me~”

“I'm not.”

“Prove it then, give papa a kiss.” Arthur smiled smugly, leaving tiny little pecks along his jaw. Merlin could punch him if he had the energy. Gently. Very, very gently. With his lips. Maybe.

“ _Absolutely_ not.”

“I guess you _are_ mad, then.” Arthur gave a melodramatic sigh and made to get off him, move back to his side. That was not happening. Merlin growled under his breath and turned around, pulling his face in and pressing a kiss to his mouth. He broke away and glared, but he was met with nothing but a big, triumphant smile. One that was far too annoying. Merlin scoffed and shoved at his chest, but that only made Arthur pull him closer, the tips of their noses nearly touching now. Staying mad was proving to be ridiculously hard now, but Merlin didn't relent, his stubborn nature keeping him in place.

“So...” Arthur started, smirking as he watched his expression, looking nothing but amused. Asshole. Twat. Dollophead. Clotpole- “Got any breeds in mind?”  
.  
.  
.  
“Huh?” Merlin asked, very intelligently. It only fuelled Arthur's smugness.

“Do you have any _breeds_ in mind, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur repeated, grinning widely when Merlin gaped for multiple moments, saying nothing.

Finally remembering himself, Merlin shut his mouth and turned back around, thoroughly ticked off. Arthur had the _gall_ to _laugh_. “Didn't you hear me? Hey. _Mer_ lin~,” He cuddled up to him again and kissed his cheek. “I love you,” Merlin didn't reply.

“I know you love me back, Merls~.”

“Yeah? Where's your proof?”

“You'd have killed me 2 minutes ago if you didn't.” Okay. Now that wasn't fair.

A supressed smile broke out on Merlin's face as he held back his laughter, quickly lifting a hand to hide his face. “Ah! Ah! Ah! No hiding! You're smiling!” Arthur gasped, leaning over to pepper kisses over the side of his face. Merlin just gave up, finally letting go of a little laugh and turning his head so he was facing a very happy Arthur. He was instantly rewarded with a little kiss on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Advice and comments are much appreciated! Have a great day 😌


End file.
